


并未发生的事

by Jikily



Series: 高喊鱼相关 [4]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily
Summary: 蓝成霖对白羽瞳说，我有更好的办法让你痛不欲生。只要能保护展耀，白羽瞳什么都会做。





	并未发生的事

并未发生的事

“一想到能利用你折磨白羽瞳，我就有种说不出来的快感！”蓝成霖恶狠狠地摔下手中的啤酒瓶。他被白羽瞳毁了光明前程，像只下水道里的老鼠偷摸度日，如今终于得到一个反扑的机会，甚至可以毁了白羽瞳，他怎么能不兴奋！  
先是让其他人围成圈铐起来，留在早就布置好监视器的房间，再让白羽瞳单独走过长廊，把自己拷在金属的排气管道上。  
“别磨蹭！”枪口紧按在展耀的太阳穴上，白羽瞳沉着脸做好他要求的一切。  
看着自寻死路的白羽瞳，蓝成霖忍不住哈哈大笑：“白羽瞳，你也有今天！”他刚抬起手，又顿了顿，慢条斯理地走到白羽瞳背后，脱下了他的防弹衣。  
他感觉白羽瞳的呼吸急促起来：“你做什么！”  
“轮不到你开口。”他重重地朝白羽瞳头上砸下一记，对方果然有几秒没了动静。  
白色的衬衫，白色的休闲裤。  
一尘不染。  
即使来来回回面对多少次的危险磨难，即使被踩到脚底下，永远是这样让人刺目的白。  
他踹上白羽瞳的胸口，看着对方因为力道而不得不后退几步，心口燃烧的翻滚稍稍平息。  
又是那种眼神，不屑又骄傲的眼神盯着他，好像他是什么恶心的垃圾。  
凭什么？到了这种时候他还在凭什么？  
蓝成霖捏着白羽瞳的下巴逼他抬起头：“你处处出风头，处处压我一头，你以为你算个什么东西！你非要卷进来，非要查到我头上，非要毁掉我这些年的努力？！”  
白羽瞳对他扯出一个挑衅的笑。  
“我最讨厌的就是看到你这种眼神！”他拽住白羽瞳的衣领，膝盖狠狠往白羽瞳的腹部顶。  
出乎意料，除了几声闷哼外，白羽瞳竟然全部忍了下去。  
蓝成霖脑海中飞快地闪过白羽瞳进入房间后的零零总总，终于恍然大悟：“你怕展耀看到你这幅样子担心？”  
白羽瞳一怔，眼睛死盯着蓝成霖，并没有留给展耀一刻。  
蓝成仿佛想到了什么有趣的东西，他一步一步向展耀走去，果不其然，白羽瞳的呼吸重了。  
“你最重视的人是他吧？”蓝成霖捡起地上的木条。  
“你敢动他试试。”白羽瞳冷冰冰地威胁道，可是蓝成霖已经感觉到声音里些微的颤抖了。  
木条朝展耀身上砸去，伴随的是剧烈的挣扎声和怒吼：“王八蛋！你住手！你给我住手！”  
狼狈的，害怕的，挣扎无助的白羽瞳。  
他的眼角通红，发丝凌乱，胸口剧烈地起伏着，上面还有他的留下的脚印。  
白羽瞳再也不能装作无动于衷的样子。  
蓝成霖终于感到一丝满足。  
“我有更好的办法让你痛不欲生。”

白羽瞳除了眼睛上被蒙着的那条领带之外，一丝不挂。  
不是号称有洁癖吗，这么脏的衣服怎么能穿在身上？蓝成霖当然大发慈悲地帮他脱了那些累赘。  
但是他又不喜欢白羽瞳的眼神，所以用展耀的领带遮住了他的眼睛。  
“展耀，你看他，即使这样站着还是一副不可一世的样子。”白羽瞳听见蓝成霖的声音靠近了展耀，“他好像真的特别重视你。”  
展耀没回答，这在白羽瞳的意料之中，避免惹怒对方，也避免给予对方过多的满足感。  
脚步声又近了，一双手掐上了白羽瞳的脖子且逐渐收紧，他憋着气挣扎踢打，对方却无动于衷。渐渐的，展耀的喊声远了，四肢使不上力，眼皮越来越沉……  
突然，大量的空气重新进入身体，白羽瞳咳嗽着惊醒，那双手却开始在他的胸口和腰腹流连，偏生带出了些旖旎的滋味。  
蓝成霖在搞什么鬼？  
白羽瞳又惊又怒。  
胸口的乳头被突然用力拨弄了一下，毫无防备的白羽瞳叫出了声。他脸上顿时挂不住，却好像极大地鼓励了对方的动作，开始大力地旋转搓弄。  
这下白羽瞳不肯发声音了。  
对方换了地方进攻，伸手握住身下已经略微胀大的柱身前后套弄，手指甚至故意擦过顶端的位置。粗鲁的动作下，白羽瞳竟也升起了一种快感，闷哼伴随着急促的呼吸，控制不住地射了出来。  
身后窄小的后穴突然被不留情面地捅进了一根手指，白羽瞳因这不适清醒了一些：“蓝成霖，你他妈有病吧？！”他僵着身体夹紧肌肉，硬是不让对方更进一步。  
听说过殴打折磨的，这强奸是什么路数？他从来没看出蓝成霖还有这份心思！  
对方沉默着抽出手指，捡起了什么，又走远几步，接着便是肉体被殴打的声音响起。而最让白羽瞳担忧的是，展耀并没有发出任何的痛呼。  
“你他妈别动他！蓝成霖！你这个王八蛋！你别动他！你有种来对付我啊，王八蛋，你永远都是个失败者，你永远比不上我！”  
他又走回来了，从后方咬上白羽瞳的脖子轻轻吸吮，白羽瞳只觉得汗毛倒立，胃里泛着恶心。手指再次进入，甚至轻柔地抽插起来。这下白羽瞳逼迫着自己放松：如果换了木棍之类的硬捅，反而会造成更大的创伤从而影响逃脱；如果不能把蓝成霖的注意力留在自己身上，那么展耀必将面临更大的折磨。  
不知道对方又挤进了什么液体，后面的进出顺利起来，穴壁开始发热，仿佛又东西在啃噬。过多的液体流出，就好像真的是他因为抽插而获得了快感，白羽瞳有种错位的荒谬感。双腿渐渐无力，他整个人的重量都倚靠在对方的身上，对方在此时快速地抽插起来，一次比一次深，一次比一次重，肆无忌惮地攻击着他。手指戳弄到某个位置的时候，他感觉到一阵微颤顺着脊椎骨传递至大脑，让他发出一声柔软又舒服的叫，浑身像触电一般发起抖。白羽瞳被自己吓了一跳，还没等他反应过来，对方就掰开两瓣紧翘的臀肉，直接顶入穴口。  
即使做了扩张，巨物的入侵依旧让白羽瞳有了撕裂般的痛感。他心里把蓝成霖暗骂了百八十遍，恨不得即时杀了他，面上却还是把所有痛呼吞了下去。他虽然不喜欢犯罪心理学，但基础的常识还是有的。挣扎和痛苦除了引出对方的残暴和兴奋以外，什么用都没有。  
几下插弄之后，对方就寻到了让白羽瞳舒服的地方。一种异样的感觉在白羽瞳的大脑中不断盘旋，最终被逐渐升起快感和需求更多的瘙痒燃烧殆尽。疯狂的攻击针对着穴内的某处，白羽瞳的声音卡在喉咙里，前端的硬挺立刻射了出来，后面紧紧地夹着男人的东西。男人不满地在白羽瞳的屁股上抽了两记，清脆的巴掌声在安静的室内清晰可闻，白羽瞳的脸上肉眼可见地染上绯红。  
对方突然来了兴致，把白羽瞳朝一个方向摆弄。  
白羽瞳立刻意识到了蓝成霖的目的，那里一定是展耀的位置，他想让展耀看到自己此刻羞辱又不堪的姿态。所有的常识都倾倒而出，白羽瞳只是本能地挣扎闪避。可等到对方完全离开，肉体重击声又起的时候，白羽瞳的理智立刻回笼：“……别动他……我照做，什么都照做！”  
没了填充，空虚的内里让白羽瞳疯狂地渴望着触碰，他夹紧双腿也不过通过摩擦缓解片刻而已。恶劣的男人报复性地朝着某个方向分开白羽瞳两条修长漂亮的腿，露出两人交合的地方，全部抽出又狠狠没入最深处，接连不但的顶弄逼得白羽瞳克制不住地呻吟。白羽瞳努力在放松避免伤害，可一想到展耀正看着这一切的发生，心中的无力感和耻辱感就让他浑身僵硬。  
凌乱的发丝被汗水打湿，整个人被狠狠欺负过一通，和平时自信骄傲的样子真是大相径庭。

真可怜。  
对方眯了眯双眼，不满于他的沉默，几乎要将后面捅烂般毫不留情地撞去。白羽瞳的呼吸滞了一瞬，却没有更多的抗拒。  
是呀，他怎么敢，展耀还在他手里呢。  
无论谁，无论什么时候，拿捏住了展耀就可以让白羽瞳做任何事！  
那愤怒灼烧着他的理智。  
白羽瞳的嘴很硬，不肯叫出声，不肯求饶，也不想示弱。  
但是他下面的嘴很软，又热又软又紧。  
他想要占有他，占有他的一切。  
“你敢！我会杀了你！我绝对会杀了你！”白羽瞳威胁着，但是遮住双眼的领带上分明已经有了湿润的痕迹。  
他感到一阵心满意足的猖狂畅快，从看到白羽瞳进来的第一刻起就躁动不安的心终于放了下来。  
他射进了白羽瞳的身体，不顾对方的抗拒挣扎和脆弱示软。  
白羽瞳不再说话了。  
别人的东西在白羽瞳的身体里。  
小白有洁癖，他唯一能够忍受的只有一个人。  
他这才解开白羽瞳眼睛上的领带，维持着埋在白羽瞳身体里的姿势，小声地安抚：“别怕了，是我。”  
对方的眼睛逐渐瞪大，那绝望的气息渐渐散去，取而代之的安心，展耀感觉得到。  
“展耀！你王八蛋！”  
“是，我是。”他安抚着自己的小老虎，轻轻吻了吻他。他早就想说话，想温柔地抚慰他，触碰他，可是他不能。  
他看着惊慌失措，痛苦屈辱的白羽瞳。  
想要白羽瞳记住，更想要自己记住。  
如果他不能保护好自己，白羽瞳就必将真正面对这样的险境。


End file.
